Forget
by lovergal1227
Summary: Rikuxsora, Riku has asked Namine' to erase him from everyone's memories, especially Sora's, but when the worlds are coming back into chaos, will that only hurt the Keyblade Master more? Summary sux, spoiler warning, flames will be laughed at
1. Prolouge

Hello! Lovergal here to make the world suffer with her horrible fanfics from the bottom of the underworld! **_MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

_-_ahem- Well, this storyline had been stuck in my head for a few weeks and only now do I answer to my subconsciousness to give you **_Forget_**. I doubt it's good, but I was thinking, out of shear boredom, my ending for KH, which better not end because it's too damn good! So, here it is, my first chapter! Well, technically, it's a prologue, but who's keeping track?

**_Prologue_**

_

* * *

_

_Sora was there, right there in front of me…sleeping…stupid idiot. The worlds are beginning to be brought back to chaos, and you're sleeping like a baby, a very cute baby, may I add. I only half listen as Namine' explains what happened so far, what you did, and what you're doing. So you want to remember, huh? That is so like you, you never really think before you act. Remembering hurts, at least in your case. You smile, you laugh, but I can see how hurt you truly are. Yet you want to remember, you want to continue forward, using your memories as a reason to move forward, am I right? Heh, what am I talking about, I know I'm right. I love you, you know. That's why I was so mad when you joined your two friends. I felt that you replaced me, but I should have known you were doing all that to find us…to find her…_

_I know about you two. I've seen the drawings in the secret place, _our_ secret place. It was something special, a place that belonged to you and me, but now you two share it. I know the promise you made her, I know how you feel about her. Most of all, I know that you want to be with her, and the only thing standing in your way was me. Yet I don't understand why you still came after me! I told you to protect Kairi, to stay with her, yet you still come! Was it guilt? Is that why, did you feel guilty that you made me feel jealous enough to join Maleficent and Ansem? Even though it wasn't your fault, did you still feel guilty? That's it isn't it, that's the only reason why you're here. You could have stayed with your real friends on the islands, the ones who would sooner cut their tongues than betray you. The dog and duck are capable fighters, they can find the king on their own, in fact, the king is with me! I'll tell him every thing's fine and insist that he go back to the palace._

_You and her can go one living as if I never existed…_

_If I never existed… _

_"Riku, before you face Ansem, I want to know if there is anything I can do for you now. Anything at all." It was almost like this girl read my mind, she can erase memories, right? Maybe…just maybe._

_"I don't want to exist." I told her, and she looked at me with a startled expression. Oh, she must have thought that I wanted to kill myself. "I want everyone to forget, everyone on the island, my parents, my friends. Sora and Kairi especially. Make it so that they never heard of me in their life. So that if someone asked 'How's Riku?' they'll respond 'Who?' I don't want them to remember. My face, my name, anything at all about me, I want them to forget! In fact, I don't want to be remembered, by anyone!" I didn't like they way she looked at me. She looked like she pitied me! I don't want someone's sympathy! But after a silent moment, she hung her head and nodded._

_"I will, but I cannot erase the king's memories, his heart and mind are far too strong for me. Also, I will not forget. Even if I could erase my own memories, I want to remember you." I was satisfied with that. I didn't mind the king remembering, and she wouldn't expose me after erasing me. "They will forget, but, Riku, Sora will feel a hole in his heart. After this, I will make it so they will go home, but Sora will feel as if someone is missing, someone he truly cares for, but he will never know. Do you truly want him to live with that?"_

_"Compared to how he must have felt when I betrayed him, it will be nothing. Once he sees Kairi, the hole will fill." I left. I knew she wanted to say more, but I left. Sora was going home, I'll take care of everything from here. I'll destroy the Organization, I'll help the worlds. He should be happy. This was supposed to be my burden in the first place, my heart was just too weak before, but it will be stronger, I know it will. I will make it stronger. I'm sorry, Sora, but this is for you._

* * *

Well, there is the end! Stay tuned for the next chapter of **_Forget_**.

**Preview to next chapter:**

"I am Riku."

Sora looked at the stranger that just entered the throne room. With silver hair that almost reached his back, Sora could have sworn that this man was a woman, yet the voice was no doubt that of a man. What seemed even stranger about this man was his eyes. He had the brightest shade of aquamarine eyes that the Keyblade Master had ever seen in his life. There was something...familiar about this boy, but he couldn't put his finger on it.


	2. First Chapter: I am Riku

Hello all! Lovergal here ready to give you the first chapter of **_Forget_**! Honestly, I didn't like how this chapter came out, but here it is anyways! I want to thank all my reviewers for making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

**Disclaimer**: I didn't do this in the last chap but I am doing it now. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. I'm trying to buy claims over it, but, as you can tell, that is not going too well.

**_First Chapter: "I am Riku"_**

* * *

"Kairi! Kairi, wait up a sec!" Sora cried running after his friend, who was walking down the road into town. Kairi turned to the brunet and smiled happily. It had been almost a year since he had come back, they were good friends, even a couple at one point, but they both agreed that it didn't feel right in the end. Sora was now a very handsome boy, the object of many girls', and some guys', affection. Yet he never dated anyone after Kairi. He was empty for some reason. He didn't know why, but there was a hole and nothing filled it, not even when he dated Kairi did the hole go away. 

"Sora, I thought you were going to play blitzball with Tidus and Wakka." She said as he caught up with her.

"I was, and then the two were beginning to invent a new game and you know how that always ends in tears and me having to take sides." Even though he was older, Sora was still the same. Cheerful, perky, and constantly trying to do good. After Kingdom Hearts, Sora, Goofy, and Donald tried to find the king, who appeared in front of them almost instantly, saying that someone helped him out and the worlds were beginning to fix themselves. Donald and Goofy went back, of course, but occasionally they would come to visit. It's been a very peaceful year, and Sora was almost ready to put his adventures behind him and live his life like nothing had ever happened.

"Well, this is my stop. Goodbye, Sora. Will you be going to the island today?" Kairi asked her friend as she stopped at her street. Sora sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, but I can't. I still have a ton of homework that's due tomorrow, not to mention our history project. I'm probably going to be up until midnight!" He sighed and she smiled sympathetically at him.

"You really need to learn to do your homework on the day it's given so you don't have to stay up all night later." She scolded lightly.

"I'll be sure to remember that!"

"Only for you to forget the moment you get home." Sora laughed and he waved as he took off for his house. Once Kairi was out of sight, Sora slowed down, trying to buy time until he has to face the torturous task known as homework. He even decided to take the long way home, despite the fact that it was not much longer. That was the thing about his small island home. No matter what, it takes less than an hour to get to any place on the island. The only time it takes longer is when someone really tries to make it longer. Even though the island was tiny and a little too cramped for his liking, Sora found that he wouldn't give it up for the world.

"Heh, maybe since I had lost these islands, I began to appreciate them more. I'm glad that everything's peaceful now, otherwise I would be staying up all night in fear of the heartless returning." He murmured with a soft smile. Suddenly, he stopped and whirled around. Behind him, all he could see were the natural plant life of the islands, yet Sora could have sworn he felt someone following him. It could have been only because he was thinking of the heartless, but, still…something just wasn't quite right. Dismissing it as his wild imagination, Sora turned around, but then a pair of hands clamped around his mouth and he was pulled into the bushes.

_Heartless? No, it can't be! A pervert, maybe? Either way, it doesn't matter, I need to get out of here!_ Sora thought as he began to flail his limbs around, trying to loosen himself from his captor's grip. He came to a startling realization that it wasn't one person holding onto him, but two! That only caused the boy to flail around more.

"Sora! Sora calm down!"

"Sora, it's us!" Sora stopped moving and he opened his eyes, which he didn't realize were closed until that moment. He sighed in both relief and annoyance at the pair he was facing.

"Donald! Goofy! What do you two think you were doing?" He demanded as his fear disappeared.

"Sorry, Sora, but the King said we couldn't let anyone know we were here." Donald told him. Sora had still seemed a little grumpy up until that point and his eyes widened slightly.

"The King? Is something wrong, you guys?" he asked.

"We don't know, the King said that he would explain it to us once we got you, but, Sora, something's happening to the worlds!" Goofy told him, his ears dropped in worry.

"The stars have been blinking out, more so than usual. We think it's the heartless again, but the only time they worked that quickly was with…" Donald trailed off on that thought, but they all knew what he was talking about.

"Ansem and Maleficent." Sora growled. They nodded and he stood up. "Then what are we waiting for! We need to get going now!"

* * *

King Mickey sighed as he sat in his study at Disney Castle. He was looking through his notes on everything that had happened the past few days and, no matter how much he studied them, it made no sense. 

"Heartless multiplying, worlds disappearing by the dozens, yet the princesses of heart are safe, and there have been no strange sightings. The heartless' attack patterns are normal, they only attack those with hearts filled with darkness, yet there are many more than usual, not to mention they are also after the very heart of the world. So what is going on…how are they multiplying?" he mumbled out loud. Just then the door opened and Mickey turned to see a familiar blond walk in.

"Your highness, excuse me for interrupting, but Donald and Goofy already went to get Sora. They should be here soon." Namine' said peeking into the door. Mickey smiled and turned to her.

"Thank you, Namine'. Could you do me a favor, I need to speak with…" Namine's giggle cut him off.

"He's already here. I'll leave now." She said as Mickey turned to the shadows, where a silver haired boy sat.

"Riku! How long have you been there?" he asked, a little startled. Riku smirked and chuckled a little bit.

"I've been here since before you came. I took a nap and woke up to you reading you notes. Since you seemed so deep in thought, I decided not to bother you." He said standing up and walking to a chair closer to the King.

"Riku, I know you're not happy with this, but we need Sora. It's going to be very dangerous, but that's why I need you to go with him. It's not that I don't trust Donald and Goofy, but, for some reason, Sora's heart is becoming weaker and vulnerable. If he's going to do this, he needs to strengthen it. I know that that's something you can do for him." Mickey explained. Riku would have retorted, but the door to the study opened again and Namine' peeked in once more.

"I don't mean to interrupt your argument, but, Your Highness, they're here."

"Wow…" Sora said as he stood in front of Disney Castle. His eyes widened as he drank in the beautiful sight and he almost lost sight of Donald and Goofy as they walked up to the large doors.

"Sora, hurry up! You don't want to get lost, do you?" Goofy said as Sora ran to catch up with them.

"How can you guys find your way around here?" Sora asked, still in awe at the sight of the large castle. Donald smiled with pride at his friend's excitement.

"You get used to it after a while. Now, we need to go to the throne room to meet the king. Oh, hello there, ladies!" he said to three women standing in the middle of the hall.

"Sora, this is Queen Minnie, Daisy, and Namine'." Goofy said when they stopped.

"Nice to meet you." Sora grinned. Minnie smiled gently and took his hand.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Sora, and thank you so much. You helped Donald and Goofy find the King, and I am very grateful." She said, causing the boy to flush with embarrassment.

"It was nothing, really!" He said modestly. Donald snickered and Goofy laughed. Minnie turned to Namine', who was giggling along with Daisy.

"Namine', could you please take them to the throne room?" She asked and the blond nodded.

"Yes, I would be happy to, your highness." She told her with a bow. She motioned for them to follow her and they walked down the hall. Sora couldn't help but wonder why the girl look so familiar. Also, her name was bothering at him to be remembered as well. Ugh, why can't he ever remember anything of real importance?

"Sora, are you okay?" Goofy asked, noticing the boy's far off look. Sora blinked, as if coming out of a trance, and turned to him with a grin.

"Sorry, I must have zoned out for a little bit." He could see Namine' glancing at him before giggling a little. After a moment, they arrived to a set of large doors.

"We're here." She announced.

"Whoa! Those are huge!" Sora cried gazing up at the doors. Namine knocked and a smaller door opened within one large door, causing Sora to frown in disappointment. He was expecting something a little more dramatic than that.

"It's not you, Sora. The larger doors never open unless there's a big ball or something." Goofy assured him. Sora smiled a little bit and they walked down the large, red carpet. When they finally got to the end, the Keyblade Master smiled at the familiar face sitting on the throne.

"Hello, Sora, I'm glad you could make it!" King Mickey said with a smile. Sora grinned as he put his hands behind his head. He felt a little more comfortable now and he was pretty happy about that.

"So, what's wrong? I heard that there has been some problems with the worlds." He said as his grin faded and the room became tense once more. Mickey turned to Namine', who had her head bowed in respect.

"Namine' could you tell that boy to stop fighting and come here?" he said. She nodded and walked out of the room. When she was gone, Mickey turned to the three in front of him. "Now, Sora, I need you to listen carefully. The heartless are taking over the worlds, and we know that it's impossible for them to be working on their own. Someone is controlling them, but usually an attack has patterns. The heartless are attacking at random, which means we have no idea where they're striking next, so the first thing we want to do is to get rid of the heartless for good, that's where you come in."

"I'm ready." Sora said confidently, making the king smile and nod.

"Good. You'll be going into the core of darkness. There, you will find a door, and you must use all your light to chase the darkness into the door and lock it tight. The darkness in the core is linked to every heartless in the universe. So locking it will rid us of them for good." Sora blinked in confusion. That sounded so easy, so why couldn't they have done it sooner?

"Your Majesty, I don't mean to be rude, but why couldn't we have done this earlier?" Sora asked scratching his head.

"Because, Sora, it's very dangerous. The core of darkness is filled with enough despair and fear that a normal person would lose their heart little over a moment. Riku has proven to be able to keep large amounts of darkness at bay, so if you two go in together, he can shield your heart long enough for the two of you to get to the door and lock it." The explanation only made Sora even more confused.

"Excuse me for asking, but…who is Riku?"

"I am Riku."

Sora looked at the stranger that just entered the throne room. With silver hair that almost reached his back, Sora could have sworn that this man was a woman, yet the voice was no doubt that of a man. What seemed even stranger about this man were his eyes. He had the brightest shade of aquamarine eyes that the Keyblade Master had ever seen in his life. There was something...familiar about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

There was something else that scared Sora. Okay, it actually terrified him, and that was the clothing that Riku was wearing.

"Riku, I've told you before that you shouldn't fight to the point where you reach Dark Mode. It's a sign that you're beginning too fight to hard." Mickey scolded lightly, startling the trio at how calm he was considering the other guy was surrounded with an aura of darkness. A dark light surrounded Riku and his clothing changed into a simple shirt and jeans as he wiped a little sweat off his brow.

"I wasn't fighting. After you told me the details of the mission, I've been trying to train my darkness to come out at will so I don't have to use up too much energy to summon it and it will be easier to shield his heart for a longer period of time." Sora could tell he was talking about him, and Mickey could see how tense Sora was.

"Please, relax. Unless you're his enemy or his sparing partner, Riku is quite harmless. He possesses darkness, but his darkness is his own and he controls it along with his light." He explained, relaxing the boy slightly.

"So, it's like twilight?" Sora asked him and Mickey nodded. Riku smirked and walked up until he was next to Sora and the other two.

"It's nice to meet you!" Goofy said holding his hand out. Riku just looked at it and it looked like he would have shook it, but his eyes landed on Sora and he turned away.

"What's his problem?" Donald whispered to Sora.

"I don't know…maybe he's shy?" the boy suggested, though he doubted it. Riku's eye seemed to twitch in slight annoyance, but he refused to look at Sora again.

"Sora, I can't explain in words how important it is that you don't rush as you prepare for this. You need to keep your heart strong at all costs and your body as well. A moment's weakness inside the core, and you will be taken away. Riku will help train you, but, for now, it's time for all of us to go to bed. Sora, your room is next to Riku's, he will show you the way." Mickey said and dismissed them. Goofy and Donald went a different direction to their own sleeping quarters, leaving the two boys alone as they walked down the dark halls. It was silent and Riku refused to start a conversation. It's been almost a year since he saw Sora and almost two years since he's heard the younger boy's voice. The moment he set eyes on the other male, Riku wanted to jump him right there, but he managed to hold back.

_Why do I have a feeling his highness is torturing me like this on purpose._ Riku thought to himself with a growl. As sweet and innocent as the mouse king may seem, he was a devious schemer, and this seemed like something he'd do since he was upset about Riku's decision in the beginning. Riku tried his best to keep his cool as he walked to the rooms the king had provided, but the feeling of Sora's eyes on his back as he tried to think of something to say was getting to him. Finally, Sora decided that he couldn't take it anymore and decided to blurt something out.

"So, Riku! Since we're going to be working with each other, maybe we should get to know each other a little bit more." Sora said before hitting himself at how stupid that sounded. Riku's mouth twitched up as he tried to hold back a smile. He missed that voice.

"Whatever." He muttered, trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible. Sora frowned and walked faster until he was in front of Riku and he began to walk backwards, trying to catch the other male's gaze. Riku, yet again, refused to look at the boy, lest he lose control and acts on his desires. When he was with Sora, just being in his presence everyday was enough to help keep his actions in check, but not feeling his natural glow or hearing the childish voice made it harder for him.

"Hey, why haven't you looked at me at all since Goofy tried to shake your hand? Am I really that ugly?" Sora asked with a small pout.

_No, Sora, you're the most beautiful creature in the universe, but I feel that if I look at you again, I won't be able to control myself and I'll taint that beauty._ Riku's thoughts screamed, but he didn't answer out loud. Maybe if he kept acting cold, Sora would stay far away from him enough to give Riku a chance to regain control.

"Hey, will you look at me!" Sora grabbed Riku's face and forced it to look at him. Riku almost snapped, he wanted so bad to grab the boy and kiss him, but there was something they forgot. As Sora did this, he was still walking, and he walked right into a pole. "Ow…" He muttered sourly as he fell onto his butt. Riku stared at him with a blank expression, then he put his hand over his eyes and tried, to no avail, to hold in his laughter.

_Oh my god, that idiot hasn't changed a bit in two years!_ He thought as small chuckles escaped his lips.

"Well, thanks a lot, but at least I got you to look at me!" Riku peeked through his hands to see Sora standing and grinning triumphantly. Riku shook his head and they walked a little while longer until Riku stopped in front of two doors standing across from each other.

"Your room is this one and mine is right across. Come in if you need anything." He muttered as he tried to hold back a yawn. Sora nodded and smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you, Riku." He was about to go into his room, but Riku's voice stopped him.

"Sora…" The Keyblade Master was startled to hear his name, this was the first time the other boy said his name since they met.

"Yeah?"

"…Good night." Well, needless to say, that was the last thing Sora expected him to say, but he smiled nonetheless and nodded.

"Thanks, good night to you too."

"And Sora?"

"Yeah?" Sora suddenly felt a gloved hand brush the side of his face and, for a reason unknown to the naïve boy, his face heated up and he thanked the darkness for hiding his blush.

"You had grass on your face." He nodded as he turned to hid his blush and he went into his room, making a beeline for the large and comfy looking bed in the middle of the room. He threw himself on it and buried his face in the pillow.

"What the heck? Why was I blushing? I've only known the guy for less than an hour!" He muttered to himself. He willed himself to calm down before sitting up and kicking off his shoes. Suddenly, he flinched and he put a hand over his chest.

_That feeling again…that hole. Sure, it's painful, but I've gotten used to it, why am I feeling it again now?_ He thought before lying down. His hand was still over his heart as he pondered on the feeling. After a few minutes, he blushed and gasped as he jolted up from his bed. _I can feel it because it was gone! It must have been that guy…Riku…oh my god, that _guy_! Please don't tell me that I'm beginning to fall for someone I've only known for about half an hour, not to mention someone who's of the same gender!_ Sora whimpered as he turned to his side and thoughts ran through his brain.

In Riku's room:

_I wonder if Sora will ever figure out there wasn't any grass._ Riku thought to himself in his room as he looked at his hand before turning over on his bed with a smile on his face.

* * *

Hah! I am so proud of myself! I made a long chapter in little over a day! Now I have bragging rights for a whole week. Anyways, think of me as a machine and reviews are my fuel! The more reviews, the faster I work! 

**Preivew to the next chapter:**

"So, Sora, do you happen to have a girlfriend on that small island of yours?" Riku made it sound like he was just teasing, but deep down, he truly wanted to know if Sora and Kairi managed to get together. Sora just blushed and laughed a little at the question.

"Nah, I haven't dated anyone in about a year already. There was this girl who lived on the island, her name is Kairi. We've always been good friends and when I came back, I thought we might be able to be more than friends. In the end, we both agreed that it wouldn't work out. It just didn't feel right, kind of like I was dating my sister." The cinnamon haired boy visibly shivered at the thought. He didn't notice Riku staring at him in confusion.


	3. Second Chapter: Wet Dreams and Bad Cooks

Hey there! Sorry I didn't update in a while, but I was at my friend's house. I got to go to an anime convention and I'm so happy about that. It wasn't as big as I expected, but I had fun nonetheless. I went as Envy from Fullmetal alchemist, and everyone was staring at me on the way. We had to go on the subway, me and my friend, Jess, were the only ones out of the group not dressed too normally. She went as Edward, and we even had a fight for the cosplay contest. We even went to the mall in our costumes. Yeah, it was an interesting weekend.

Anyways, here's another chapter of **_Forget_**, but before I give it to you, I have something to say.

I AM SO HAPPY! Wanna know why, because I got my very first yaoi flame. I'm not being sarcastic; I'm actually very excited about this. I have a good amount of yaoi and shonen-ai on my account, but this is the first flame I got. I'm so happy! Wanna see it?

**Yaoi-Hater:** You perverted freak! I cannot believe you dare taint the good name of Kingdom Hearts by creating such a disgusting story. You should be ashamed of yourself and I hope that maybe this can open your eyes to how completely wrong this fanfiction is! Sora and Riku cannot be together; it's just not going to happen, so stop dreaming. In fact, clean out your tainted mind and stop misinterpreting the friendship Riku and Sora share and making it seem like they're gay. They are not gay and no matter how you perverted people hope to see them make out, it will never happen! Do Kingdom Hearts a favor and delete this story!

Here are my responses. First of all, Yaoi-Hater, don't call me a freak! I'm not the homophobe reading a yaoi fic.You're opinion is your own, so don't try to force it on me. My eyes are open perfectly wide, thank you, and all I can see is one flame among the many compliments. Now, the term fan_fiction _means this is created from my imagination. It may not be real, and I know that it may never be real, but I don't care. It's fun to write and I will continue to write. I'm doing Kingdom Hearts plenty favors, thank you, by buying all their merchandise. That's all I have to say, and I don't feel like having a flame war, so do not read if you don't like.

Now, onto my story.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own KH or any of it's characters. Don't rub it in!

**_Second Chapter: Of Wet Dreams and Bad Cooks_**

* * *

Sora sighed happily as he snuggled into the warmth of his bed. In his little world, it was very peaceful in his room, but he was unaware of the trouble he was in. He couldn't hear the shouting coming from the outside of his room, nor did he hear the sound of his door being slammed open and footsteps angrily stomping towards him. 

"Sora!"

_Mmm...What's that sound?_

"Sora, wake up already!"

_Is that mom? Oh, right, it's Thursday, I don't want to go to school!_

"SORA!"

_What's with all that screaming?_

"Damn you, WAKE UP!" Sora gasped and jolted out of bed when he felt a wave of water crash onto his face. He coughed and spat out some of the offending liquid before glaring at his attacker. Riku stood there, with the same glare, holding a bucket that most likely contained the water before he decided to give the younger male a shower.

"What is your problem? Can't you wake someone up like a normal person?" Sora demanded shaking some of the water out of his hair, which somehow stayed the same shape as it was before.

"I would if a certain Keyblade master didn't sleep like a log! I've been hammering on your door for ten minutes straight. Now, a 'normal person', as you so kindly put it, would be able to wake up after that, but not you! You have to be drowned before you can wake up!" Riku said growling in annoyance.

"And why are you waking me up so early in the morning in the first place!" Sora said.

"Well, first of all, it's already 1 pm, I don't know why they let you sleep in that late in the first place. Second of all, we've got to get started on your training. The sooner we toughen you up, the better. We're going to start in half an hour, and if your still asleep by the time I get up here, I'm throwing you into the pond!" That said, Riku turned around and left the room in a huff. Once Sora was sure the elder male was gone, he stuck out his tongue and jumped out of bed.

_What a jerk! And he was so nice last night! Okay, maybe not 'nice' but he was decent at least! He didn't have to give me a shower to wake me up!_ Sora thought angrily. The last thought stayed for a moment and his mind unconsciously wandered, stopping at an image that made Sora freeze and almost gave him a nosebleed. _Gah! Not like that! Unwanted image! Bad mind, bad, bad, bad!_ Sora hit himself on the head repeatedly until the image went away. He managed to get dressed out of his wet pajamas without the image coming back, but he was still greatly disturbed by it.

"Okay, now where can a guy get something to eat?" he muttered to himself as he stepped out into the hall and began to wander. The castle seemed bigger on the inside than the outside and it wasn't too long before Sora got lost. "This isn't good. Not only is Riku going to be pissed, but I'm hungry! I wish he showed me the way to the kitchen, at least!"

"Sora?" He turned and saw, to his relief, Namine' standing behind him with a gentle look on her face.

"Hi there! Um, I'm sorry, but would it be too much to ask if you can show me the way to the kitchen?" He was a little embarrassed to ask her, but her smile of reassurance was enough to make him relax a little bit.

"I'd be happy to show you. I was on my way there myself for lunch. How has your day been so far?" She asked him, trying to start a conversation as they walked though the surprisingly empty hallway.

"Actually, for me, it just started. I only woke up ten minutes ago and I would have most likely slept the day away if Riku didn't drown me." He told her rubbing the back of his head as she giggled.

"I see, I suppose that would be why he seemed a little irritated this morning. He doesn't enjoy being told to wake anyone up, but the king himself asked, so he couldn't deny." She said as if she was used to this. She probably was, but Sora didn't want to assume.

_At least I know I'm not the only one who has to deal with this._

"But he's never poured water over anyone before. You must have given him a lot of trouble when he tried to wake you."

_Never mind._

The silence after that was comfortable, but Sora couldn't help but let his mind wander to Namine'. She seemed so familiar to him, but he knew that this was the first time he's ever met her. No matter how hard he dug into his mind, he couldn't find out why she seemed so familiar. He knew it was there, but the truth eluded him and proceeded to give Sora a nasty headache.

"The kitchen is right here, after lunch, I'll take you to the training hall." She said as they stopped in front of a large, red door that had a strange aroma coming from the other side. Sora could feel his stomach rumbling from lack of food. He could also hear loud shouts and crashes coming from inside. Namine' must have heard it too because she started to giggle. "It seems that Donald and Goofy started without us."

_I wonder what they're doing now. _Sora's question was answered when he opened the door and two charred figures flew out into the hall.

"Goofy! I can't believe you set the pot on fire!" Donald screamed, ashes flying everywhere. Sora looked into the kitchen and sweatdropped at the sight. It was a complete mess! There were dishes everywhere, flour all over the floor, burnt walls, and a large lump of green goop that seemed to be staring at him.

"It's the cook's day off, so everyone usually cooks for themselves." Namine' explained when she saw Sora's questioning look. The mentioned boy couldn't help but start laughing his head off at the thought of Goofy and Donald cooking.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to make a big mess." Goofy said, his ears drooping at the sight of the destroyed kitchen.

"This is going to take a while to clean." Sora commented. The kitchen was enormous, and there wasn't one spot left clean.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about it." Namine' told him. He would have asked, but he didn't feel like he had to as mops with arms began to fill the room with large buckets of water. He was a little surprised, but not for long. After all that he's been through, he's a little used to seeing weird stuff like that.

"Maybe I can make us something, if that's okay." Sora suggested.

* * *

"Where is he?" Riku mumbled as he walked through the castle. His irritation had long faded away after he had left Sora soaking in the bedroom, but when the training was supposed to start, Riku wondered if anyone had bothered to show Sora how to get around the large castle. He figured no one did, so he took it upon himself to find his old friend 

Old friend, that's what Sora was to him, but to Sora, Riku was a stranger. Someone that he was going to fight the heartless with and someone who he had to work with for a while until he's deemed prepared for what's coming. Riku would like very much to start a new friendship with Sora, but the cinnamon haired boy would most likely return to the islands once this was through, and back to Kairi. Riku has no choice but to stay here at the castle. He didn't have a home anymore. Sure, the castle was wonderful and everyone was really nice, but it wasn't home. Home is where the heart is, and Riku had given it to Sora. Long before the Keyblade, Maleficent, heartless, Organization XIII, everything.

_Well, this is what I asked for. I knew that once I decided this, there would be no turning back. I could probably become friends with him again, but he will go back to Kairi. He may have my heart, but she has his and that isn't going to change any time soon. For now, I'm going to make sure that nothing happens to him, especially once we get into the core. _More determined than ever, Riku sought out the Keyblade Master. Many of the castle's servants were on their day off that day, including Clarabelle (sp?), the cook. She was decent when if came to the kitchen, but she was also stubborn as an ox, excuse the pun. Yet, he preferred her cooking compared to the duck and the dog's creations when they take it upon themselves to do it. The last time they cooked, Riku had to battle a living _thing_ that they made from things Riku didn't want to find out.

At that thought, Riku was surprised when he realized that the smoke alarm wasn't going off and that there wasn't any explosions or screams of terror coming from the direction of the kitchen, which could mean a few things.

1) Donald and Goofy grew brains and didn't cook.

2) Clarabelle asked Merlin to cast a spell that banished the two from the kitchen.

3) Someone else was cooking, or

4) The duo created something that ate everyone in the castle...

...Riku was felt that the last one was the most possible of the four choices and ran towards the kitchen. He hesitated to open the door, but he knew that if there were something alive, he would have to take care of it. He opened the door and burst into the kitchen, prepared to face some kind of large blob of slime to be eating everything, but he was surprised to see that everything was okay. The walls were cleaned, the room intact, and not a spot on the floor. The only thing that wasn't sparkling was the pile of dishes in the sink.

"Good evening, Riku." He turned and saw Sora, Namine', Donald, and Goofy sitting at a table where everyone but the king and queen ate. There was food in front of them, but they actually looked edible, which meant one thing. The correct answer was the third option.

"Evening?" Riku asked as he walked up to them.

"Yeah, oh, and sorry I missed training. These two made a mess and I tried cooking so that they wouldn't blow the place up again." Sora said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Have some. It's already dinner and I know you haven't eaten all day." Namine' offered as she pushed a plate full of food to the seat nearest to where Riku was standing. He sighed, not feeling like arguing, before sitting down and looking at the meal in front of him. He could feel them staring at him expectantly, so he stabbed a piece of chicken and popped it in his mouth.

"Well?" Sora asked and Riku could tell right away that it was he who made it. Sora looked a little nervous when Riku swallowed, as if he expected him to fall down a die, but nothing happened. Riku just nodded and sent a reassuring look his way.

"It's really good." He said, making Sora's face light up happily.

"I'm glad, I haven't cooked in a while, I thought I'd end up setting the castle on fire." He replied, getting a little more comfortable.

"Trust me, this castle is hard to destroy. The only ones capable of setting this place on fire are these two goofs." Riku replied glancing at Donald and Goofy as he continued eating.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Donald snapped and everyone laughed. Namine' decided to change the subject and she turned to Riku.

"Riku, Sora was just telling me all about Destiny Islands. It seems like a really nice place, we should go some time." She said. Riku almost glared. The castle was full of devious schemers disguised as innocents. Two prime examples, Namine' and the king.

"Hm, maybe once this is all over, but I don't know much about it. Why don't you tell me, Sora?" Riku asked, hoping to get information as to how the others were doing.

"Well...It's a really beautiful place. Mostly forest, but it's also pretty modern. There's an island off the coast that my friends and I always going to. That place is even more forested, but we love it! There are these two guys, Tidus and Wakka, that I always spar with. I've never been defeated, but they aren't too much of a challenge anyways." He said with a bit of a laugh. Riku nodded, although he didn't hear what he wanted, but then he thought of something and made a smirk play across his face.

"So, Sora, do you happen to have a girlfriend on that small island of yours?" Riku made it sound like he was just teasing, but deep down, he truly wanted to know if Sora and Kairi managed to get together. Sora just blushed and laughed a little at the question.

"Nah, I haven't dated anyone in about a year already. There was this girl who lived on the island, her name is Kairi. We've always been good friends and when I came back, I thought we might be able to be more than friends. In the end, we both agreed that it wouldn't work out. It just didn't feel right, kind of like I was dating my sister." The cinnamon haired boy visibly shivered at the thought. He didn't notice Riku staring at him in confusion.

_What? But I thought..._

"What about you, Riku? Since you're so curious about my love life, do you have a special someone out there?" Sora asked with a playful grin. Riku flinched a little at that question, but no one saw and he smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I do..." He said, answering truthfully.

"You do? Who?" Riku turned to look at Namine', who smiled at him and nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"Well, this person doesn't live here, in fact, they live far away, but I still protect that person, even if they don't know it. If anything, this person is the most amazing in the universe." Riku avoided saying a name, and avoided using 'he' in case he accidentally scared his 'special someone' away.

"I don't think I can agree with that." Goofy said, making everyone look at him in surprise. "I think Sora is the most amazing in the universe."

"Suck up." Donald muttered, making everyone laugh.

_I couldn't agree with you more, Goofy._ Riku thought turning to look at Sora, who was blushing modestly.

"I don't think so. Riku says she's the most amazing person in the world, and if he sees it that way, I'm going to agree." He said firmly. Riku smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you, Sora."

* * *

Okay, there is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope I get more reviews. As strange as this may sound, I would like another yaoi flame. The last one really made me and my friends laugh. 

**Preview to next chapter:**

_I wonder whom Sora could be referring to. _Riku thought as he tried to think over the information Sora gave him. _Let's see, the only ones who have been hanging around him most of the week was Donald Goofy, Namine', and me. Out of those four, Goofy, Namine', and I are the only ones who are here when Sora's training his heart. Donald is always with the king when we're doing this...so...Ah-ha!_ Riku snapped his fingers in realization.

"Don't worry, Sora, I think I know who you're talking about!" Riku said, causing Sora to jump in surprise.

"Y-y-y-you do!" He said stuttering as his face turned a new shade of red.


	4. Third Chapter: A Hole That Needs Filled

Okay, I know a bunch of you got an alert that I had updated and came here to find nothing, but that's because I got an idea for a bit of fluff between Riku and Sora. It may not be so good and Riku may seem a little OOC. If that is the case, I am truly sorry. So here's the next chapter of **_Forget._**

**Disclaimer:** I will not and never will own KH or any of it's characters.

**_Third Chapter: A Hole That Needs Filled_**

* * *

It's been a week since Sora had come to the castle and things weren't exactly going quite as planned. When it came to physical strength, Sora was way above average, although he still couldn't beat Riku. Yet, for some strange reason, his heart's strength was faltering. Because Riku could control the darkness as well as the light, he let some darkness seep into Sora's heart to train Sora to withstand a large amount. Should Sora begin to show signs that his heart was being taken over, Riku would use his light to banish it away. 

However, the results were disappointing. No matter how hard he tried, Sora would succumb to only a slight amount, and he showed no signs of improving. It was almost as if the darkness found a crack in Sora's wall that it seeped into. More worlds have disappeared from the night sky, and the people in the castle were getting worried. Some even felt that Sora's time as the Keyblade Master was coming to an end and a new one would rise. Yet the Keyblade still only answered to Sora, and people were getting restless.

"I don't understand this. The true wielder of the Keyblade should be the one with the strongest heart, right? So why is Sora's heart weakening? At this rate, not even Riku's help could keep Sora safe until they get to the door. What's happening to him?" Mickey asked Donald and Goofy as they sat in his study and he paced around, deep in thought.

"Maybe Sora's just a little rusty! It's been a year since he had to fight any heartless, right? He's probably just not used to it anymore." Goofy suggested.

"But, Goofy, Sora wasn't even this bad when he first got the Keyblade. No, something's wrong." Donald said and the king nodded in agreement. He looked out his window, where he saw Sora and Riku sparing with regular blades from the armory. He looked at the cinnamon haired male with worry and sighed. He knew what was wrong, but the only one who could fix the problem was too convinced that Sora was fine on his own.

_Sora's memories may be gone, but that is all. Namine' couldn't erase Sora's feelings for Riku, but that boy won't listen. If this keeps up, they're both going to be lost to the darkness. _He sighed and shook his head.

"Your majesty?" Donald said, looking at the mouse with worry in his eyes. Mickey shook his head and moved away from the window with his hands behind his back.

"People can really be so dense sometimes, huh, guys?" he said. Goofy and Donald looked at each other for a moment.

"I…guess."

* * *

Sora cried out in surprise as he was flung back into the air and he landed heavily onto the grass. He glared at his attacker and charged at him with his blade. This sword was much heavier that the Keyblade, so Sora was slower than usual, but Riku was as quick as ever. He sighed with a very bored expression on his face as he watched Sora charge. At the last second, he sidestepped, causing the boy to charge right into the wall. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were attacking. I thought you were going to run to the bathroom. I was just getting out of your way." Riku smirked in a very taunting fashion.

"Will you stop mocking me!" Sora demanded before he began a flurry of attacks. Riku blocked them all easily and even lectured Sora as he did.

"Your opponent will always use your weaknesses against you. If they find something that will make your heart fill with rage, they will use it, especially if they want your heart to succumb to darkness. The rage will blind you, you will make the sloppiest of mistakes, and you will...lose!" Riku emphasized his last word by sending Sora's blade spinning in the air before it landed in the grass a few feet away as Sora fell on his butt and blinked in surprise. Riku smiled and held out a hand to help Sora up. The mentioned boy looked at the hand suspiciously before getting up himself.

"No way am I going to fall for that again! Nice try, but I still got bruises from the last time you threw me to the wall." He said dusting himself off.

"Well, then, you've learned _something_ at least." Riku smirked as he crossed his arms. Sora stuck his tongue out and turned away with a 'hmph'. "Yeah, real mature, Sora."

"So are we done yet?" Sora asked as he tried to recover some of his shattered dignity.

"We could have finished long time ago. When it comes to fighting, you're safe. Not good, but safe."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, what's really our problem is the other half of your training. That's getting your heart to withstand a large amount of darkness so I don't have to work harder than I need to. At this rate, I'm going to have to do _all_ of the work, and that isn't going to be good in the core. Is there something you're not telling me that could help us? Anything at all would be fine." Riku waited patiently as the Keyblade Master held his chin and went deep in thought. Suddenly, his face lit up as if he had an idea.

"No, never mind, what was I thinking?" He mumbled, trying to shake off the idea.

"What? I'm telling you, anything at all would be appreciated so we can get this over with." Sora sighed and hung his head down low, trying to figure out how to get out of saying this. When nothing came to mind, he sighed again and sat down at the side of the sparring ring.

"Well...I don't know, it's kind of stupid..."

"What?"

"Okay! Fine I'll tell you!" Sora blushed lightly and held his knees to his chest, burying his face in his arms as he tried to hide his blush. "Okay, it's hard to explain, but ever since we woke up from this freaky nap and found the king, I've been feeling...empty. Like, as corny as this sounds, there's a hole in my heart. When I went back to the islands, I was positive that Kairi would be the one to fill it, but she didn't. As happy as I was with her, I wasn't _happy_ happy. It was like I did feel happy, but inside, I felt so horribly lonely. There were so many people who cared about me and who loved me, but I couldn't feel them." Sora was twiddling his thumbs now, not wanting to look at Riku in fear of the other boy's reaction.

"Well...is there anyone you know that can fill that hole?" Riku asked hopefully. They needed to find out soon so that they could get this mission over with and get rid of the heartless. Sora's face suddenly flamed red and he looked away embarrassed.

"Well...there's this...person that I'm around a lot and I don't notice the hole going away, but when they leave, I notice it coming back. Even if the person's around during our training, I think I still have the hole once I'm paying attention to battling the darkness." He muttered, hoping not to give too much away. Okay, he was attracted to Riku, he admits it. But it was more than just physical attraction. Riku always made him feel...safe. Even though he only knew the elder male for a week, Sora found himself falling for him, and the hole slowly disappeared when the other was around. Yet, it was still there, and the darkness was flooding his heart through that hole. Also, the hole comes back full force the moment Riku leaves the room. Sora hated that.

_I wonder whom Sora could be referring to. _Riku thought as he tried to think over the information Sora gave him. _Let's see, the only ones who have been hanging around him most of the week was Donald Goofy, Namine', and me. Out of those four, Goofy, Namine', and I are the only ones who are here when Sora's training his heart. Donald is always with the king when we're doing this...so...Ah-ha!_ Riku snapped his fingers in realization.

"Don't worry, Sora, I think I know who you're talking about!" Riku said, causing Sora to jump in surprise.

"Y-y-y-you do!" He said stuttering as his face turned a new shade of red.

"Of course! How could I not have seen this before! It was so obvious, I feel like an idiot for not realizing it sooner!" Sora's face relaxed slightly. Riku didn't look like he was disgusted or angry...could that mean that he feels the same?

"So...you're not creeped out by it?" Sora asked hesitantly. Riku turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would I be creeped out? You can't choose who you give you're heart to, if anything, I'm happy!" The Keyblade Master's face completely lit up at those words.

_So Riku must feel the same, right? He's not rejecting me, and he says he's happy to know how I feel! This is so great!_

"So, all you have to do while we're training is to focus on her. The less you focus on actually fighting the heartless and the more you focus on her, then the hole will be gone and the darkness can't get in!"

……..

…..

…

"What?" Riku stopped from his plotting to see Sora's completely confused face. Maybe he just didn't understand, or Riku could be going to fast for Sora to keep up.

"Namine', right? The person who fills that hole is Namine'? So if she does that while she's around, maybe focusing on how much you care about her would do the same when she isn't and you can defeat the darkness." Sora's face completely fell. How the hell did he come up with _Namine'_! Is it just because she's the only girl around that's not a talking animal, no offense to the talking animals. Oh...yeah, Namine' had been hanging around with Sora a lot, probably hoping to be his friend and help him get more comfortable around the castle, but still! Is Riku really that _dense_?

"Riku you're so...Ugh, you know what, never mind! Look, I'm not up to trying your theory yet, besides, it's almost dinnertime. I think I'll go wash up, so let's call it a day!" Sora wasn't exactly happy with how clueless the other male was. He practically confessed to Riku and the other had really gotten his hopes up so high only to let it fall way, way down to the ground.

_Do I have to spell it out for him? Or maybe he doesn't feel the same. That could be the reason why he didn't get it. I had said that the person I was referring to is with us during my heart training. The only ones regularly there other than Riku were Goofy and her. He would definitely rule Goofy out, so, if he doesn't consider himself a candidate, of course he would choose Namine'. Still, it hurt so much the way he made me feel so happy just to completely destroy that! _Sora sighed and hung his head as he made his way to the bathroom.

"I guess he really doesn't feel the same."

* * *

Sora sighed as he sat down and ate dinner. He was unusually quiet, and the cheerful aura had completely dissipated, making those around him feel a little uncomfortable. 

"Gee, Sora isn't acting like himself. Do you think he's sick?" Goofy whispered to Donald.

"I don't know, Goofy. He could just be a little tired from training. It looked like Riku was going harder on him than usual." Donald replied, just as quietly. Namine' sent Riku a look clearly stating 'What happened'. The silver haired boy just shrugged in reply. He truly didn't know. He had even gotten Sora a seat next to Namine' when he first noticed the boy's sour disposition. Sora, on the other hand, was too busy sulking to notice the conversations before him.

_Maybe he really did get the message. We usually sat next to each other, but he moved to the other end of the table. Is he avoiding me because he thinks I'm disgusting? Wait a second, Namine' usually sits there, and now she's...I get it now. Geez, Riku, could you make things any harder?_ Sora sighed for the umpteenth time that evening and poked at the remainder of his food. When he realized that he was too depressed to finished, he excused himself, thanked Clarabelle for the meal and went down the hall to his room.

"Sora! Sora, wait a second!" The cinnamon haired boy turned around to see Riku running to catch up with him. Sora sighed and turned away. The elder male wasn't going to let him be, was he. "Sora, I really need to talk to you for a second."

"Yeah, what is it?" Sora asked with a cheerful smile as he continued to walk down the hall.

"Well, first I want to know what's wrong. You haven't been acting like yourself since training. So, what's up?" He asked walking next to him.

"Riku, you really shouldn't say I haven't been acting like 'myself'. We may be friends, but we've only known each other for a week, you don't really know what I act like." Sora retorted, making Riku flinch a little. Looks like he had to be more careful with his words than he thought.

"I'm just saying that you seem a little depressed. I'd really like to help you, if you don't mind." Sora sighed and hung his head a little. Oh well, he should do this now, or else he'd probably regret it for the rest of his life.

"It's just that...it kind of...hurt a little that you automatically assumed that Namine' was the one who filled my heart. I mean, she is nice and I do like her, but not like _that._" He muttered. Riku looked at him in confusion.

"But, you did say that the person came to practice, right? I don't know any other girl who comes there."

"What makes you think it's a girl?" Riku froze for a moment and Sora stopped as well, hoping that Riku could figure it out and that he wouldn't be disgusted by it.

"B-but that means..."

_Great, here comes the cries in disgust._

"Wow...I didn't think you and Goofy-"

"NO!" Sora had whirled around and he was panting, also shivering at the very thought of Riku assuming that it was _Goofy_ of all people.

_Okay, I really think it should be illegal to be this dense! Or is he purposely doing this because he doesn't want to believe it's him I'm talking about._

"Well, Sora, I don't know who else it could be. I mean, no one else comes to our practices." Sora clenched his fists in anger, frustration, and, mostly, hurt. He whirled around with tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

"Riku how can you be so _stupid_! Who is the only one who I've spent so much time with this week? Who is the only one that is there at _every single_ training session? Who, Riku, who?" Riku paused for a moment before realization dawned on him.

"M-me?" He asked pointing at himself. Sora's head hung and he bit his lip as he hesitantly nodded.

"Yes, you! Riku...I know we've only known each other for less than a week. Heck, we barely even know each other, but…I feel safe when I'm around you. I don't know how, but I think…I think I-" Truthfully, Sora didn't know what to think. All he knew was that whenever Riku was around, he felt a strong sense of familiarity. He was comfortable being with Riku, and felt that he could tell the elder boy anything without fear. It was the kind of feeling one would get with a very old friend, but it was also stronger than that. He felt as if he could do anything with the silver haired man by his side. He wanted the man to be by his side. "I think I love you."

Sora froze when he heard Riku's breath hitch.

That was it, it was all over. Sora just had to ruin it by opening his big mouth! He could have settled with close friendship by confessing something so big to someone he's only known for a very short amount of time. Now Riku was probably going to run away and never look at him in the face again. He was going to refuse to even go into the same room as Sora, let alone go on a mission with him. Sora felt tears in his eyes when he heard Riku's footsteps.

_He's going to probably walk by me and tell me how disgusting I am. Wait a second, he's walking right to me. Great, I bet he's going to punch me._ Sora closed his eyes shut when he felt Riku's hands on his shoulders, bracing his entire body for a hit he was sure was going to come. _Here it goes. He's going to hit me, he's going to…is he _hugging_ me?_

Sora's eyes flew open when he felt the strong arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him into a warm embrace. He didn't move, hell, he hardly could breath at the feeling that was swelling up in him. After a moment, he hesitantly lifted his arms and held on tightly, hoping to the heavens he wasn't imagining things.

"This isn't a dream, Sora, right? You really said that, and you're really here, right?" Riku asked, almost scared of the answer.

"Heh, that's funny. I was wondering the same thing." They stood silently for a moment, until Riku voiced something that was scaring him most.

"You...you're not lying, right?" Sora's head shot up at the question. "I mean, it's not like I was trying too hard to hide how I felt, I was too concerned with your training to hide it. You're not just saying this to make me feel better are you?"

"Of course not!" Sora said, startled that Riku could even consider that he would lie about something as big as that. "I would never, _never_ lie about something like this! I really do love you. Please believe me, Riku...please..." Riku smiled softly and he held Sora tighter, burying his face in the soft hair.

"I'm glad." He pulled back, simply smiling at the boy in front of him. His eyes then shot open in surprise when Sora's arms moved from around his waist to around his neck, definitely hinting at something, but Riku wasn't _that_ dense. He smiled again before leaning over hesitantly and Sora closed the distance, pressing their lips tightly together.

* * *

"It seems you were right, Namine', we didn't need to do anything to push them together." A voice said as two dark figures hid in the shadows, watching the two down the hall. 

"See? I knew that Sora would succumb to his feelings quickly. I didn't expect him to be that quick, though. He feels that they just met, so of course he would be cautious about 'love at first sight'."

"Let's just say this doesn't count since his heart knows who it belongs with."

"Yes, your majesty."

……..

…..

…

"Namine'?"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Did you just take a picture?

……..

"I want a copy."

"Teehee, yes, your majesty."

* * *

Yeah...I don't know what the hell that last part was about either. You can decide if it really happened, a friend of mine dared me to make Namine' and the king yaoi fanatics for at least one part. It's never going to be mentioned again, so if you want it to have actually happened, feel free to do so. And I know Riku is stupidly dense in this chapter, but, don't forget, he was still convinced that Sora wouldn't like him like that. Remember, I am a car and reviews are my fuel. The more I get, the faster I work. 

**Preview to next chapter:**

"SORA!" Riku shouted when he saw the dark tentacles shoot up from the ground, wrapping the younger boy tightly and lifting him above the ground. His mouth was covered, so as much as Sora tried to scream, it was muffled by the slimy tentacles. Riku growled and charged the tentacles with his sword in his hand, but he was suddenly stopped by a black barrier.

"Now, now, don't be too hasty, Riku. I just want to talk with you, and I knew your lover here would just get in the way." a feminine voice rang through the core and Riku growled as he stood his ground.


End file.
